dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vegeta
Vegeta (jap.' 孫 悟空' [Bejjita]) - jedna z głównych postaci serii, Saiyanin, książę planety Vegeta, przybył na Ziemię w celu zdobycia nieśmiertelności, podbicia jej i wypełnienia zemsty za Raditza, na Kakarotto. Lecz jego plan nie powiódł się bo ziemianom udało się go powstrzymać. Przez długi czas był czarnym charakterem serii, jednak z czasem stał się dobry (lecz jak to Vegeta, dobry... ale nie do końca) i pomagał innym bohaterom sagi tłumacząc to iż duma saiyanina nie pozwala mu stać obojętnie. Potrafił poświęcić życie, by obronić Ziemię i jej mieszkańców. Ożenił się z Bulmą i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci, Trunksa i Brę. Był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół i najgorszy wrogów Goku i zawsze z nim rywalizował. W dzieciństwie Vegety Gdy miał około 9 lat już był jednym z najsilniejszych saiyan i bez problemu rozprawiał się z Saibaimanami. Codziennie podbijał planety dla swojego pana (Freezera), lecz pewnego dnia on Nappa i Raditz wyruszyli na misję jak co dzień, a pod ich nieobecność Freezer zniszczył planetę Vegetę wmawiając im że uderzył w nią meteoryt. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Po tym jak Goku zabił jednego z jego towarzyszy - Raditza Vegeta wraz z Nappą wyruszyli na Ziemię, w celu zdobycia nieśmiertelności za sprawą Smoczych Kul, pomszczenia Raditza i podbicia i sprzedania Ziemi. Stoczył tam trudną walkę, w której omal nie stracił życia. Później postanowił zdobyć Smocze Kule z Namek, których Freezer także szukał. Frezer Saga Po przybyciu na Namek zaczął pustoszyć wioski tamtejszej ludności.Bez skrupułów zabijał Nameczan ale także walczył z ludźmi Freezera zabił Kuwiego, Dodorię, Appula,Zarbona oraz Goldo. Próbował zabić Freezera, lecz nie mógł zadać mu ani jednego ciosu. Po śmierci tyrana zamieszkał na Ziemi w Capsule Corporation. Ożenił się z Bulmą i miał z nią syna Trunksa i córkę Bra. Garlick Junior Return Saga W tej sadze nie odegrał żadnej roli ponieważ akurat szukał Goku w kosmosie i niszczył resztki armii Freezera dla tego też był daleko od Ziemi. Cooler Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Cooler Return Saga W sadze o powrocie Coolera Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie i ratuje Sona przed śmiercią z rąk Metal Coolera. Później razem toczą długą walkę z wyżej wymienionym i ostatecznie ponoszą porażkę ( po zniszczeniu 1 Metal Coolera pojawia się kolejny tysiąc). W finale pomaga zniszczyć gwiazdę i ostatecznie unicestwić Coolera. Jinzo Ningen Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Doctor Raichi Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Cell Saga Zaczął trenować w statku kosmicznym, o sile przyciągania równej 300 G. Dzięki temu osiągnął poziom Super Saiyanina. Walczył z cyborgami. Przez jego pychę Seru wchłonął Jinzo Ningen 18. Po tym jak został przez niego pokonany trenował w Room of Spirit and Time ale nie osiągnął dostatecznej siły by mierzyć się z Seru. Bojack Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Majin Buu Saga thumbPotem został opanowany przez Babidiego. Walczył z grubym Buu i poświęcił własne życie. Niestety na darmo. Potem Enma-Daio wypuścił Vegetę z piekła, by pomógł Son-Goku pokonać demona. Dzięki Potara Earring Fusion połączył się z kumplem tworząc Vegetto. Wkrótce fuzja się rozpadła, a Vegeta nie wrócił już do piekła. Dragon Ball GT Bebi Saga Został opanowany przez Bebiego, przyjął formę Golden Oozaru i walczył z Goku pod kontrolą Tsufulianina. Super 17 Saga W tej sadze Vegeta opracował nowy cios Final Shine ale i on nie pozwolił mu wygrać z Super 17. Saga Evil Shenron Walczył on z Li-Shen-Ronem pod postacią Super Saiya-jina 4 - transformując się dzięki Bulmie, lecz nawet w tej formie nie dał mu rady. Potem dzięki technice Fusion Dance stworzył z Son Goku silnego Gogetę. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:postacie